


Stories and Sleep

by CRAmber



Series: Domestic and Drama-Free [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Derek, Fluff, M/M, grad student Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAmber/pseuds/CRAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stays up way too late finishing his novel, Stiles finally gets his heater back around 2 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories and Sleep

“Derek, I’m home!”  Stiles called as he closed the apartment door behind him.  When he received no answer, he stepped further into the apartment, looking around.  

“Derek?” he tried again, “Derek I know you’re here, the shoes you were wearing this morning are at the door.”  He huffed as he kicked off his shoes and left them next to Derek’s, dropping his bag there as well before he started down the hallway to continue looking for Derek.

“Oh thank God,” tumbled out of his mouth before he could help it when he arrived at the doorway of Derek’s office to see him bent over his desk, furiously typing.  Derek glanced up when Stiles arrived, but quickly went back to his work.  Only then he smelled the fear on Stiles, and found it easy to ignore the fact that he had come up with his first good story idea in weeks, choosing rather to stand up and engulf Stiles in a hug.  

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, even as he felt the younger man’s heartbeat slow and return to normal.  

“I just didn’t know where you were, you’re always in the living room when I get back on Wednesdays,” Stiles explained.

“Yeah, well- writing...” Derek managed.  For someone who had three published books already, he wasn’t very good with words when he actually had to say them out loud. 

“Yeah, I got that  _ now.   _ Should I get dinner?” Stiles asked.

“Please,” Derek responded, finally bringing his arms back from around Stiles and returning to the chapter he was writing.

Stiles ate his takeout alone, not really feeling alone because he’s too busy feeling proud that Derek’s writing again.  He dished out an extra large portion for Derek and left it in the microwave, knowing Derek probably won’t move for at least another couple hours.

“Hey Der, I made you a plate, it’s in the microwave whenever you’re ready.  I’m gonna head to the library for a bit,”  Stiles said from the doorway of Derek’s office, receiving a muttered affirmation before heading out.  

Stiles dragged himself through the motions of writing his thesis, and although he got some work done, he headed home earlier that usual.  Early being 9:30.  

Stiles arrived to find Derek’s plate still in the microwave.  

“Derek.” he said from the doorway.  Derek didn’t show any signs of recognizing Stiles’ presence there.  “Derek.” Stiles said louder.  Derek grunted in response.  “It’s almost ten, you need to eat.” Another grunt.  “Derek I’m serious, you need to eat.” 

“Okay, Stiles.  I will.” Derek finally said.  Stiles didn’t believe him, but he knew it was the best he was going to get.  He nodded and headed to their room.  Before he knew it, Stiles found himself falling asleep.

Derek stared at the screen, fingers hovering over the keyboard.  But there was nothing to add.  He was finished.  The perfect ending was staring back at him on the screen.  So he triple-checked that his work was saved, closed his laptop, and headed to the kitchen to eat.  He found a plate of Chinese takeout in the microwave, just as Stiles had said, and stretched his sore muscles as he heated it up.  

He shook his head and blinked a few times as he looked at the clock.  Was it really 2 am?  Deciding it didn’t matter what time it was, since he’d have to get up to teach his 8 am class tomorrow anyway, he ate as quickly as possible and headed to their room.

Derek crawled into bed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Stiles, but Stiles noticed his presence anyway.

“Oh good, my heater finally showed up,” Stiles mumbled as he sleepily snuggled into Derek’s chest.  Derek froze at Stiles’ action.  They had been renting a one-bedroom apartment since it was cheapest, and didn’t mind sleeping in the same bed because they were close enough.  But this?  Stiles had only done this twice before, and both times he was drunk.  Derek was positive Stiles hadn’t come home from class on a Wednesday afternoon drunk.  

He glanced at the clock, and upon seeing that it was 2:34, decided all of these thoughts could wait, and for now he would just enjoy the sleeping presence against his chest, one that he so often wished for.


End file.
